Quem é papai noel?
by YumeSangai
Summary: O time de Konohamaru começa a uma busca sobre quem é papai noel, mas no meio dessa confusão, Naruto e seus amigos também ficam curiosos...quem seria?


Véspera de Natal, todas as crianças estavam satisfeitas, pois o ano letivo já havia terminado, agora, a única ansiedade, aguardar a espera pacientemente do Natal, coisa que um certo trio não sabia fazer.

"Neee, Konohamaru sempre diz que vai pegar Papai Noel e nunca faz isso" Diz Udon olhando de esguelha para Konohamaru, que apenas virou o rosto meio desesperado por apoio, mas olhando para Moegi, também encontrou um olhar desapontado.

"Er...tenham calma, ele é muito espero, mas sabem...vocês não querem saber?"

Os dois concordam rapidamente.

"Dessa vez nós vamos pega-lo!" Grita Konohamaru, e Udon e Moegi voltam a se animar com a idéia para a alegria do menino.

"Primeiro, temos que montar uma lista das possíveis pessoas". Diz Konohamaru tirando um bloco e uma caneta da mochila, os três vão andando pelas ruas e param na pequena praça onde cada um senta em um balanço.

"KONOHAMARU!" Grita Naruto se aproximando saltando, os três se olham desesperados e escondem o bloco de notas, que só continha o título: Papai Noel.

"Líder Naruto, o que foi?" Pergunta Udon vendo que Konohamaru não iria dizer nada, já que ainda estava muito assustado.

"Vocês estão aprontando alguma coisa?" Pergunta o loiro fechando os olhos, ficando ao estilo Kitsune e fica encarando-os, Konohamaru ainda mais nervoso balança a cabeça de forma negativa, parecendo ainda mais suspeito.

"Eu não sei o que estão aprontando mais é melhor me incluírem também" Diz abrindo um largo sorriso, Konohamaru não sabia o que dizer, apenas olhou para os amigos que pareciam encantados com a idéia.

"É que estamos montando um plano" Diz Moegi animada, Naruto concorda com a cabeça também interessado.

"Queremos saber..." Diz Moegi, mas para e fica olhando para o chão "Queremos saber..." Ela não conseguia dar continuidade a frase, toda vez sentia o rosto queimar de vergonha.

"É algo muito importante que fazemos todos os anos" Diz Udon tentando fazer Naruto desvendar o quebra-cabeça, mas o loiro continuava a concordar também sem entender, Moegi e Udon ficam se olhando, sabiam que nenhum dos dois ia conseguir dizer ao Líder, o que se passava, rapidamente olharam para Konohamaru.

"Queremos...queremos..." Diz Konohamaru engolindo em seco, novamente Naruto concordava com a cabeça, o garoto olhou para os amigos que o fitavam se forma encorajadora, tinha certeza que estava com o apoio dos dois.

"Querem?" Pergunta Naruto tentando apressar as coisas, já que não tinha muita paciência e ficar ouvindo toda hora mesma coisa, não daria em nada.

"QUEREMOS SABER QUEM É PAPAI NOEL!" Grita o garoto em plenos pulmões e depois fecha a cara, o loiro estava rolando pelo chão arenoso e rindo descontroladamente.

"Líder, você sabe quem é?" Pergunta Moegi se aproximando com cautela, o loiro rapidamente volta a compostura e se senta e fica encarando a garota e seriamente responde.

"Não".

"AH, ENTÃO NÃO RIA" Grita Konohamaru com o rosto completamente corado, Naruto o agarra pelo colarinho e ergue o menino.

"Quem você pensa que é pra gritar comigo!" Retruca o loiro furioso, Udon e Moegi tentavam inutilmente segurar os garotos, para evitar confusão maior.

"Pode procurar a vontade, só eu tenho o Kage Bushin e posso estar em vários lugares diferentes" Diz soltando o garoto e indo embora furioso.

"Ah, que maldito!" Reclama o garoto de cabelos castanhos tirando a poeira da roupa e voltando a andar, Moegi e Udon ficaram se olhando e correram atrás de Konohamaru.

Os três foram para uma das salas do colégio, espalharam sobre a mesa o material, um mapa da cidade, uma lista com as pessoas, e uma com os supostos Papais Noeis, e uma lista que fizesse conexão as pessoas e o motivo.

"Mãos a obra" Diz Moegi lendo algumas das fichas, eram várias, cada um estava encarregado de montar suas próprias conclusões contanto que estivessem claras sobre a razão.

Já estava anoitecendo com os três estavam exaustos, Konohamaru pendurado na cadeira, Udon dormindo sobre a mesa, e Moegi deitada sobre os papeis no chão.

"Se vão dormir ao menos vão para suas casas" Diz Naruto sentado no parapeito da janela, Konohamaru acordou já com o sangue fervendo.

"Porque não vai procurar o que fazer!" Gritou voltando a ler os papeis.

"Sabe, eu tenho uma idéia bem melhor, o que me dizem?"

"Não quero saber" Diz Konohamaru cruzando o braço, porém seus dois companheiros estavam ao lado de Naruto prontos para ouvirem.

"Peguem as pessoas obvias" Diz o loiro dando um largo sorriso, Konohamaru caminhou devagar até os amigos, ergue uma sobrancelha e se virou para Naruto.

"E quem seriam?"

Naruto da um sorriso ainda maior.

"Iruka-Sensei!" Grita o loiro, os três ficam se olhando por um tempão e pareceram ter entendido os pensamentos de Naruto.

"Não acredito que estava tão obvio assim" Diz Konohamaru batendo com a mão na testa, Moegi começa a guardar os arquivos que haviam espalhado, no entanto Udon era o único que continuava sério e sem parecer aliviado com a notícia.

"Sabe...eu não acho que seja o Iruka sensei" Diz Udon andando de um lado para o outro na sala.

"É claro que é ele!" Grita Naruto

"Tem que ser" Diz Moegi

Mais nenhum dos comentários fazia Udon mudar de opinião.

"Ele pensa como eu" Diz Shikamaru encostado no portal da porta.

"Shi-Shikamaru o que está fazendo aqui?" Pergunta Naruto surpreso

"Sabe, estava tarde e havia um certo tumulto dentro da escola, vim ver o que era, e escutei a bagunça, acreditem não é o Iruka Sensei". Diz segurando a risada.

"Como você sabe!" Grita Naruto furioso, Shikamaru vai até o loiro e diz algo em seu ouvido que deixa Naruto completamente corado.

"AH!O-O-Ok, não é mesmo o Iruka Sensei" Diz Naruto para os três, que voltaram a ficar desanimados.

"Então quem é?" Pergunta Moegi em tom de choro.

"Eu sei quem é!" Grita Kiba entrando na sala também.

"QUEM!" Gritam os três pequenos.

"É Hatake Kakashi, o líder o time 7" Diz Kiba, Naruto e Shikamaru balançavam a cabeça de forma negativa.

"O que foi! Porque ele não seria Papai Noel?" Grita Kiba ficando irado, os dois o puxam e dessa vez é Naruto quem lhe diz algo, Kiba se afasta com o rosto corado.

"AH!O-O-OK Kakashi não é Papai Noel..." Diz Kiba que perecia estar somando a com b.

Todos se sentaram no chão e apoiaram os rostos sobre as mãos e murmuram ao mesmo tempo.

"Então quem é Papai Noel?"

"O que é isso reunião à noite?" Pergunta Chouji na porta com um saco de batatas.

"Estamos querendo saber quem é Papai Noel" Diz Shikamaru, Chouji senta ao lado dos amigos e continua a comer.

"Porque não perguntam a alguém com mais experiência?"

"É muito vergonhoso perguntar isso" Diz Kiba ainda com o rosto corado, Naruto e Shikamaru concordam.

"Vamos até a Tsunade e perguntar" Diz Moegi já se levantando, mas ninguém parecia disposto a fazer o mesmo.

"Vai ver a Tsunade é Papai Noel" Diz Chouji

"Papai Noel não é uma mulher..." Diz Konohamaru, Chouji concorda e volta a comer.

"Saco, isso é muito problemático" Diz Shikamaru deitando no chão.

"Para a alegria de vocês, eu revelarei o nome de Papai Noel" Diz Lee entrando feliz e sorridente na sala, todos se olham e ficam aguardando o nome.

"Gai-sensei" Diz o jovem com seu sorriso, todos se olham e começam a chorar de rir.

"Ei, eu estou falando sério, é o Gai-sensei"

"Gai nunca está na Vila quando é Natal" Diz Chouji, Lee concorda e se senta com eles, todos fazem uma roda e novamente apóiam seus rostos sobre as mãos e dizem:

"Quem é Papai Noel?".

Uma idéia pareceu surgir na cabeça do sobrancelhudo, ele se levantou empolgado com o próprio pensamento.

"Tsunade é uma senin, não é!" Pergunta ele, mas não esperava uma resposta então continuou "Quem parece Papai Noel!"

"Definitivamente não é a Tsunade" Diz Konohamaru

"Eu não disse que era ela, mas quem que ela conhece que lembra Papai Noel" Diz Lee olhando para Naruto que finalmente deixou a ficha cair e também se levantou do chão empolgado.

"JIRAYA" Grita Kiba também empolgado, mas uma certa coisa cruzou a mente do loiro e ele voltou a se sentar.

"Não é o Ero-senin" Diz Naruto um tanto pensativo.

"Porque não?" Perguntam Kiba e Lee.

"Ele..." E puxa os dois.

"Ah...ok" Dizem ao mesmo tempo e voltam para a roda.

Floquinhos brancos começaram a cair do céu, as luzes da cidade estavam bem acesas, um vento frio invadiu a sala, todos caminharam até a janela e viram um estranho...trenó?...Não, não parecia com um trenó, tinha um formado ondular...como se fosse uma onda, alguém estava sentado e suas renas...? também não eram renas...eram quatro puxando o trenó, porém parecesse que uma das renas tinham duas cabeças.

"AH!" Gritam todos ao mesmo tempo e apontando para o céu.

"PAPAI NOEL É O-"

**Fim.**


End file.
